


Andere

by Yasuo_Karada



Series: NoiAo Week 2K16 [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 3 - challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andere

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this contains some homophobic language and attitudes so if you are triggered or upset by this, I would advise against reading.
> 
> A delayed Challenges submission for NoiAo week! I'm fighting to catch up and it is kicking my ass, oye. orz
> 
> In addition to the other obstacles these two need to face with each other, I thought it'd be a change of pace to bring up obstacles they'll need to face with the world. It did hurt having some no-name characters say these things to them, but it is a very real challenge that many face.
> 
> Side note: we need more Aoba in a high ponytail.

It was supposed to have been a simple errand.  
  
They needed groceries to fill their fridge and pantry, cleaning supplies for their bathroom and laundry. It was supposed to be fucking _simple_.  
  
Noiz had briefly left Aoba's side to look for something two aisles down and when he returned, some assholes were surrounding his boyfriend spewing lewd remarks in a language Aoba was clearly still unfamiliar with.  
  
“ _Hey Süße. Hat das Teppich-Match die Vorhänge?_ ” the fucker in the beanie jeered just when Noiz had arrived.  
  
“ _I-_ _Ich verstehe nicht_...“ Aoba stumbled over his words and his accent was atrocious, which they didn't seem to notice so much as the fact that his voice had shown them that he was a _man_.  
  
They howled with laughter, which made Aoba visible jump and if Noiz stared closely enough, the hairs on the back of his neck (which was nicely exposed by his high ponytail, but now was not the time) stand on end. At this, Noiz rushed in and grabbed Aoba's hand, murmuring a quiet _'Let's pay for this stuff and go'_ as he pulled him away from the pricks.

“ _Ah! Er ist Schuwl!_ “ The one with some awful tattoo job on his forearm cackled.

“Noiz, what's going on?“ Aoba furrowed his eyebrows, tightening his grip on Noiz's hand when he realized they were being followed. “What were they saying? You seem pretty pissed.“  
  
“Don't worry about it,“ Noiz responded quickly, also noticing the men stalking them, overhearing their hushed “ _Schuwl_ “s and “ _Tunte_ “s and other such slurs. They weaved through the aisles to find the checkout.  
  
Normally, Noiz wouldn't care. He had grown up to slurs and names and disgust. He was used to it; Aoba, however, wasn't, not to the same level Noiz was. Honestly, he was secretly grateful that Aoba didn't understand the language enough to realize they were being called fags and queers.  
  
It was when one of them muttered the word “ _homosexuell_ “ that Aoba finally caught on.  
  
Noiz rushed the transaction so he could get Aoba out of there as quickly as possible, hurriedly thanking the cashier once he received his receipt before grabbing the plastic bags in his free hand and leading Aoba out through the front doors. He made sure to go down a path where those _assholes_ wouldn't be able to catch up and only loosened his grip on Aoba's hand once they were a good distance away.  
  
'“We should be fine now,“ Noiz sighed. He turned when he noticed Aoba was slowing in his pace, slower and slower until they both stopped completely on the sidewalk.  
  
“...Do I...embarrass you...?“ Aoba muttered in a voice so small Noiz almost didn't hear it.  
  
“What? Why would you think that?“ Noiz's eyebrows raised, taken back by Aoba's sudden hesitation. Getting him to come out of his shell took a lot of time and patience, but until now, Aoba had gradually gotten used to public displays of affection. “There is nothing you could ever do or be to embarrass me, Aoba.“  
  
“Even if we get met with things like that?“ His voice had gathered some strength. '“I don't know everything they were saying to me, but I _do_ know it was upsetting you, and I was able to understand at least enough to know it was about _us_.“ At the last word, his grip on Noiz's hand tightened for emphasis.

The blond couldn't look him in the eye, not at first. It was true that Germany was generally more open and accepting of these things. _Generally_.  
  
“That was just a one-off incident. People aren't really all like that here.“  
  
Aoba didn't respond. Noiz scrunched his mouth in nerves and hesitation as he looked back to Aoba. “Hey.“  
  
He didn't reply or even seem to acknowledge him, not until Noiz's face was directly in front of his and their eyes were locked.  
  
“You don't embarrass me. What we are doesn't embarrass me. I'm very lucky to have you in my life, Aoba, and I won't let something like that make me regret it.“ He paused to peck his forehead.  
  
“If you say so,“ Aoba sighed, seeming to force the gloom away.  
  
“What abo--“  
  
“H-Hey! Let's go get some ice cream at that parlor down the street. Ice cream sounds pretty good right now, yeah?“ Noiz was caught off-guard by Aoba's sudden exclamation, but chuckled and went along with it anyway.  
  
He figured Aoba needed it more than he did.  
  
As the two of them walked to the parlor (Noiz made extra care to be on the lookout for those assholes from the grocery store just in case), Aoba's shoulders seemed to loosen up; nobody really gave them any mind. They ordered the largest chocolate sundae the parlor had – to share, of course, since it was so big! – before taking their spots at a booth in the back.  
  
“Wow, it's huge! I don't even know where to start!" Aoba's eyes widened and his mouth gaped once they got their sundae, eying all of the different types of chocolate ice cream and sauce and sprinkles, some chocolate chips and shavings; the whipped cream was even chocolate!  
  
Noiz watched as Aoba took a big spoonful and shoved it into his mouth, getting some chocolate whipped cream on the tip of his nose. “Ah, you have something on your face.“  
  
“Mmgh?" Aoba stared at Noiz curiously before he jolted in his seat, Noiz leaning forward with a napkin to wipe it off. “H-Hey, I could've gotten it myself..."  
  
“I wanted to, though," Noiz chuckled. '“Your face is turning red."  
  
“E-Eh?!"  
  
A couple tables down, two teenage girls giggled at their antics. Aoba grumbled and looked away, begrudgingly taking another – albeit smaller – spoonful of ice cream.  
  
The blond only chuckled again before joining Aoba with eating their ice cream. He was relieved to see him relax a bit.  
  
They spent the rest of their day completing their errands, as though that morning never even happened. Noiz never let go of Aoba's hand the entire way home, and if the way Aoba never once made an effort to leave his side was an indication, he appreciated it.

"Hey, Noiz." Aoba piped up as they approached the door to their apartment.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm not embarrassed by you, either." Aoba grinned, blush lightly dusting his cheeks as he leaned in and pecked his cheek.  
  
Noiz smirked slyly. "Oh? What about at the ice cream parlor?"  
  
"T-That was...!"  
  
"Heh. I know what you mean. I'm kidding."  
  
Aoba glared at him, face even more flushed, before following Noiz inside as soon as the door was open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Süße. Hat das Teppich-Match die Vorhänge? - "Hey sweetie. Does the carpet match the drapes?"
> 
> Ich verstehe nicht - "I do not understand."
> 
> Andere - Different


End file.
